Molded bodies comprising crystalline polypropylene have been widely used as automobile materials and home electronics materials.
For improving impact resistance of a molded body, a resin composition comprising crystalline polypropylene and an elastomer component is generally used.
Non-Patent document 1 describes a heterophasic propylene polymer comprising a propylene polymer component and an elastomer component obtained by multistage polymerization. Patent Document 1 describes a resin composition obtained by kneading a heterophasic propylene polymer and an elastomer.